


Before

by extramundane



Series: Experiments, Tragedy, and Other Things Not on Stiles' To Do List [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Run-On Sentences, So here we are, i reject anything that happens after 3b if anyone asks, i thought of this idea while walking to work, i wanna make it longer but idk yall, i'm not a great writer but oh well, if that's a thing, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extramundane/pseuds/extramundane
Summary: He doesn't remember when things changed.(May become part of a series.)
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Experiments, Tragedy, and Other Things Not on Stiles' To Do List [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this while at work so sorry if it's kinda rough. i love these two though and fuck what they did to peter's character in the show.

He doesn’t remember when things changed.

Okay, that’s kind of a lie depending on how you look at it. He remembers when whatever rivalry they had before turned into some form of mutual trust not to kill each other, which then turned into some form of friendship when the others weren’t around. What he doesn’t know is when he started to have feelings for Peter Hale. 

He doesn’t know when he stopped dreaming about going on dates with Lydia and started dreaming of going on dates with Peter, but maybe something changed after they worked together to defeat the Alpha pack. Maybe something changed after they all freed him from the Nogitsune’s clutches, with Peter looming over him next to Scott after they unwrapped him from the bandages. Maybe something changed after he spent three straight days at Peter’s apartment while his dad was at a conference so that they could ‘get as much research done’ to figure out how to fight the next big bad that was called to the Nemeton. 

None of this matters. What matters is that Stiles just turned eighteen today and Peter is standing at his bedroom door asking if he remembers the night he was drunk on the anniversary of his mom's death and asked Peter for a kiss as his birthday present.

Of course he remembers. But he doesn’t remember how Peter responded. He hasn’t addressed it since that night weeks ago, locking it away at the back of his mind so he doesn’t die of embarrassment, should Peter reject him.

Stiles is sitting at his desk, trying to look casual, but he knows his heart rate gives away the anxiety he feels. 

Of course he remembers. 

He remembers the way Peter has looked at him since that night, when he thinks Stiles isn’t looking. He remembers the way Peter pulled him out of the river when a kelpie tried to drag him under. He remembers the way Peter held his hand afterward and made sure he was breathing properly while the others fought the kelpies. He remembers the way Peter brought him Star Wars and Chinese take out when Stiles lost his battle to insomnia and got four hours of sleep in three days. He remembers laughing at some stupid joke Peter told (because apparently he's funny now?) before falling asleep on his shoulder.

Of course he remembers. 

Peter looks nervous for a moment, which is odd. He never looks anything less than absolutely confident in himself. The look disappears, though, and Peter steps into the room to stand next to Stiles. He takes Stiles’ hand lightly and helps him out of the desk chair so that they’re the same height. They stare at each other, and Stiles has forgotten how to breathe. The electric blue of Peter’s eyes are mesmerizing this close, and Stiles can see the power behind them. The strength. The emotion that he doesn’t show to anyone but Stiles. 

Peter takes his free hand – the one not holding Stiles’ – and slides it gently up to his neck, gliding his thumb along Stiles’ jaw. 

“Happy birthday, Stiles.”

And they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i kind of want to make this a longer fic because i've had many ideas about these two for forever and am finally writing them down. i have a rough outline of where i would take an actual steter fic if anyone is interested, but idk how fast i'm able to write it since i'm in my senior year of university.
> 
> what i have envisioned in my head is the first part which is gonna be pretty angsty and dark, but then the second part would be about recovery and fluff. this part was more to introduce a bit of background and how their relationship would be laid out in context to the show. let me know in the comments what you think because i know this is super short but i have big ideas if i get a chance to write it.


End file.
